(FanS) Darlose I
Upon having his emotes and RP in general insulted horribly in a nonconstructive manner by a random individual, Hollywood chose to confide in Darlose for answers. PM Deadwin Egil: Let me tell you a story, Holly. It's about a lil' Darlose and how he almost started another dramafest. PM Jesse Hunter: LONG AGO IN A DISTANT LAND PM Jesse Hunter: I PM Jesse Hunter: DARLOSE PM Jesse Hunter: SHAPESHIFTING MASTER OF DARKNESS PM Jesse Hunter: etc etc PM Nens: ..lol PM Nens: i think you lost this onw, darlose PM Deadwin Egil: Once upon a time (aka two days ago), Darlose was making passive but blunt comments about the Youkai race. Some people took these comments as rude/offensive and, when Ryu heard of such comments, took it upon herself to ban the Darlose for being, quote, a 'foxic fuck'- god damit jesse shut the fuck up PM Jesse Hunter: nyoro~n PM Hollyw000d: I lol'd PM Hollyw000d: darwin PM Hollyw000d: what i learned out of your story PM Hollyw000d: I still love Jesse. PM hizi, not doctor: foxic fuck PM Hollyw000d: BUT YES. PM Deadwin Egil: but this lil Darlose, while surprised and shocked, was prepared to accept the ban because he admtited that he had been quite rude about the new custom race despite no legitimate complaints being made about his own custom race. PM Hollyw000d: Honestly, I like Shifters more so than Youkais or w/e. PM Deadwin Egil: However, his jimmies became rustled when it was revealed that the ban was a joke ban, and that Ryu had made announcements/OOC comments that involved bashing/flaming the Darlose where he was unable to defend himself. PM Deadwin Egil: So the Darlose began to type up a storm of a topic, eager to vent his frustrations and agony in a single moment of righteous ejaculation upon the forums. PM Deadwin Egil: However, one person informed him that even though his complaint would be legitimate, it would do nothing but instigate further drama and hate. Thus, even though wrongdoings had been done, Darlose had to be responsible and mature in order to avoid making the situation worse. PM Deadwin Egil: And after an internal struggle that would make Jesse's fights seem like pussy shit, Darlose decided to drop the matter and try to get over his wounded pride in solitude. PM hizi, not doctor: i'm reading this and even in my head i'm hearing the voice of the teacher from charlie brown PM Raffness: LOL PM Jesse Hunter: I'm hearing it in the voice of Morgan Freeman PM hizi, not doctor: ROFL PM Hollyw000d: LOL PM Deadwin Egil: The morale of the story is that yes, assholes and dicks do exist and yes, they often say/do things that upset us PM Deadwin Egil: but we cannot allow ourselves to flip out and become just like them in order to achieve revenge/feel better/etc. PM Deadwin Egil: It is better and more constructive to merely not take them seriously and move on, labeling them as a solely negative aspect of existance and choosing to not let them hurt you. PM Jesse Hunter: Darwin's next struggle will be an allegory of The Giving Tree PM Soul Reaver: there should be a might fruit tree that gives you 1.5x skill points PM Soul Reaver: and raises the cap just for you PM Jesse Hunter: Darwin pressed B when offered the chance to evolve from Pillar of Salt to Salt Lake City PM Soul Reaver: ... PM Deadwin Egil: PM Jesse Hunter: <<< Darwin pressed B when offered the chance to evolve from Pillar of Salt to Salt Lake City PM Deadwin Egil: this PM Deadwin Egil: this is what you must do hollywood PM Raffness: ...I laughed out loud in real life. PM Hollyw000d: but im not salt PM Deadwin Egil: you must choose to be the better man PM Deadwin Egil: and just not let bad people get you down. PM Deadwin Egil: i know that its cliche and shit PM Deadwin Egil: but seriously. haters suck dick and you shouldn't let them bother you. PM Deadwin Egil: so what if he randomly insulted your emote with a poor basis for doing so. PM Deadwin Egil: he's a random guy named REDACTED. PM Deadwin Egil: fuck him and move on. PM Deadwin Egil: ... not in that order nor literally PM Deadwin Egil: ... god damnit PM Nens: ......... PM Nens: lol